Advanced Potions Mechanics
Advanced Potion Mechanics NOTE '''This section does not need to be read until you are ready to: * Make powerful time gated potions or stat potions. * Want to use a potions in a combat scenario. If you are not familiar with the basics of Potions in Model Hogwarts, please return to The Potion System page to learn more. '''Potion Gating This section is about some of the methods that are used to gate the creation and access to the more powerful potions. Time Gated To keep some of the more powerful potions from being spammed or abused, some require a 1-3 OOC week brewing period. Felix Felicis is one of the most powerful potions available. When you drink this in Model Hogwarts, you will receive a buff that allows you to use your L (Luck) modifier as many times as you want over the course of the day on your stat rolls, essentially doubling them. Because of the inherit power in it, it requires 3 OOC weeks to brew so it cannot be spammed. Time Gating is automated, and when you p!brew a time gated potion, the Bloody Baron will add it to your inventory after the OOC time specified in its description has passed.' Unstable and Tricky Potions (Brewing with a C or D) The final gating method is using either the C or D combat modifier. It works the exact same way it does for spells; casting with either one removes your year modifier, causing you to cast with only your dice and the modifiers you have earned in a spell. This is justified IC by these potions being exceptionally tricky to brew, and someone without significant practice in potions will be unable to brew them. * With the C modifier, any Natural 1s will result in your cauldron exploding. '''D modifiers will not trigger an explosion. ** If your cauldron explodes you need to RP out the effects and either go to the infirmary or ping a @Healer. Here is a list of all of the C and D modifier potions: '''Stat and Combat Potions Stat potions are potions that effect your Vitality, Finesse, Wisdom and Social stats. To learn more about these stats, please check The Stat System page. Before we go into Stat Potions and Combat potions, there are a few important rules to keep in mind: # All potions need to be ingested or enter into the bloodstream unless the name has Balm, Salve or Gas in the title, or the description specifies that it will work on contact. # Stat potions with positive effects do not stack. Period. You may only have one positive active potion effect on you at a time. You can however have multiple negative effects. # You must use the p!use function to gain access to the effects of a stat potion. # Pathfinders may ban the use of Stat potions from their scenes, or limit how many the characters may bring with them. # All stat potions require either the C or a D modifier to brew. ' Stat Roles * Taking any stat potion with p!use will automatically trigger a notice to the Admins, informing them that a stat potion has been used so that they may go and give you the roles necessary to have the effects of the stat potion. ** It shouldn't take longer than an hour, depending on time zone, for you to receive the required role. ** If you have Staff/Pathfinder permission to take a stat potion without using p!use, you will have to ping an Admin manually to gain the stat role. All stat potions last 24 OOC hours, they all require a modifier during brewing, and some may have other limitations that you can read about on the Spell List or by using the !lookup command in Discord: ''' '''How to Use Combat Potions There are many potions that can have different effects like inflicting B, or granting A on certain casts or stat rolls, or causing other special effects. An explanation of how the effect works will be included in the description. In general the use of potions in combat and how they are determined to be effective should be done on a scene-by-scene basis. As long as the gating restrictions aren’t being violated and there is OOC consent, you may approach this in any way you and your fellow RPers like. If ever you're uncertain, you can use #private_discussion_queue to ask an Admin directly. Please Note: The B inflicted by potions do not contribute to the two B’s that are needed to end combat if you are using the official rules. Besides that, chucking potion vials at your opponent ins also generally frowned upon in a formal setting.